Kim Possible: Transformed 2
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: The Cybertronian Wars continue to rage on Earth as Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Optimus Prime, and Elita One deal with troubles on the battlefield as well as back home.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cybertron… **_

_**Our home… **_

_**For generations, it had been a peaceful world… **_

_**Until pride and a lust for power divided us… **_

_**Now, we fight… **_

_**Enemies who were once our Brothers.**_

_**Our tragic war has ravaged Cybertron… and has continued on Earth**_

_**The Autobots and our human allies will never sacrifice freedom… **_

_**Our defeat would mean the end of both our worlds…**_

_**One Shall Stand… **_

_**One Shall Fall… **_

_CLASSIC COWBOY PRESENTS..._

**KIM POSSIBLE: TRANSFORMED 2**

_Go City, One a.m.… Fourteen Years Later…_

Teenagers and young adults gathered around the high powered, custom sports cars gathered on a long stretch of highway. Several were gathered around raised hoods, while others were just socializing before the big race.

But among the lines of newer sports cars, a single cherry-red, 2007 model Lamborghini with canary yellow flames on its hood and front fenders pulled through the masses, revving its engine randomly, its long exhaust pipes rumbling along the side skirt and making the large, wing-like spoiler vibrate on the back, and topped off with odd face-like symbol on its small grill.

It stopped and backed into an open space, drawing a few eyes as the top opened and slid forward. More eyes were drawn as a seventeen-year-old Japanese girl climbed out gracefully. Her long hair was tied up in a high ponytail, accented by her tight baby-tee with a low-dipped neck and the same symbol emblazoned on the front as that on the car's grill, tight, daisy-duke shorts, and thigh-high boots.

"Hey, honey," the girl looked up to see a handsome boy approaching with a group of his friends. "Nice antique… did daddy buy you that?"

The girl smiled and leaned against the car, her arms crossed. "No," she answered simply, looking at the boy through her long bangs.

"Well, for something that belongs in a museum, it isn't… bad…" the boy said, walking up beside the girl and placing a hand on her lower back. "The driver makes it even better…" he whispered with a flirty smile as his hand slid slightly lower. Any other move was cut off by the rear end of her car snapping open and giving him a swift uppercut with spoiler, knocking him off his feet.

"Are you ok?" She asked helped his friends get him back to his feet.

"Yeah…" he said, his eyes still blurry from the blow.

"I am so sorry," she said, smiling bashfully, "I need to work on that… maybe hit it with a wrench a few times," She said, glaring back at the car. "I want in," the girl said, glancing to the boy and his friends. "How much down?"

"Buy-in is a thousand," the still-slightly dazed teen said, "but this is the big leagues, sweet thing; why not just save your money and ride with me?"

"Alright," the girl pulled a rolled up wad of hundreds from her ample cleavage and placed it in the boy's hand, "how's this sound? If you win, you get the prize money… and a date."

"You're on, beautiful," the boy gave a lopsided grin.

The girl gave a flirty smile and waved as she walked backwards to the car before turning to hop back in.

"Was that necessary, Han?" a voice spoke from the car's speakers as the canopy sealed.

"What?" Hana Stoppable smiled as she fastened her seat belt.

"Are you really going to go out with that pig?"

"Of course not, Hot Rod," Hana smirked as she gripped the steering wheel. "Like he's going to beat us? And besides, he's not that bad…" she continued as the engine revved to life.

"He tried to grab your butt, and then talked to your boobs," her best friend replied, "He's a pig."

"Do you see them anywhere?" Hana asked as they pulled to the lineup.

"Not yet, but I know they're here," Hot Rod replied, "I can feel it."

Hana smiled broadly as a girl in a bikini top and hot pants stepped between the cars with a roman candle. "Ok if I drive?" She asked with one hand gripping the wheel while the other reached down for the gearshift.

"Be my guest, milady," Hot Rod replied, and she felt the car's peddles and steering wheel go loose.

The candle went off, and the cars ahead peeled out. "Let's burn rubber, BF!" she exclaimed, and the Lamborghini popped a wheelie. Hana bit her lower lip as she hit the clutch and changed gears, making the Lamborghini rush past a pair of heavily customized Hondas. A smile graced her pretty face as the radio began to blare AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill." "Have I told you lately I love your taste in music, Roddie?" Hana finally pulled up side-to-side with 'the Pig,' and rolled down her windows. She then gave small wave and smile to the boy. "Hi!" She said loudly.

"You're not half bad, sweet thing," the boy called back, giving a wink. "Question though, that date I'm going to win? Can it be an overnight date?"

"Dunno," Hana winked and smiled seductively, "too bad we won't find out!" She said before she put Hot Rod into fourth gear and left the pig in the dust. Hana laughed as they passed a semi parked on the side of the road. "Slag. Han, did you see that truck?"

"Briefly," Hana said, looking into the mirror.

"That was Motormaster," Hot Rod said, cutting off the music. "It looks like we found our Decepticons."

"Think we should contact Metroplex?" Hana asked, smirking since she already knew the answer.

"Nope, let's show them what the next gen is capable of!" Hot Rod said as they rapidly approached three other racers, a Porsche 298, a Lamborghini Countach, and a Ferrari 308 GTB.

"Hold on," Hot Rod said as he took control before slamming into the side of the Porsche.

"We got company coming from behind," Hana looked in the mirror to see the tractor trailer roaring toward them and a Formula One racer rolling out of the back of the trailer before accelerating toward them.

"Party's all here," Hot Rod came to a stop, and Hana climbed out.

_In a cold, far away world_

_A battle is raging between evil and good_

Hana glanced around as the truck and four cars rapidly shifted and changed into towering robots. "Ready, Roddie?" Hana asked as she began to give off a faint blue glow.

_From the stars they came here to Earth_

_Caught in their struggle _

_Through the whole universe_

A moment later, the red-and-yellow Lamborghini began to shift, bending and transforming into a humanoid shape himself. The Autobot Hot Rod popped his neck as he stood beside his human best friend.

_Robotic Warriors give it their all _

_Fight in disguise till their victor stands tall_

"Stunticons," Motormaster said loudly, "bring me their heads."

The four smaller Decepticons rushed the human/Autobot team, and the Formula One was shocked when Hana leapt high in the air and kicked him in the face with such force that he stumbled back.

"What?" He shook his head, holding his hand to his damaged face.

_Transformers_

_Defenders of truth _

_Robots who fight in disguise _

"Just say you guys aren't the only ones with something to hide," Hana smirked as Hot Rod lifted his tri-barreled fists.

The Decepticons roared as he opened fire on them, pushing the group back.

_Transformers _

_When the battle is through _

_Only the strong will survive _

"STUNTICONS! UNITE!" Motormaster ordered loudly.

_Till All Are One…_

Hana and Hotrod watched as the Decepticons transformed again, each combining into the massive Menasor. "The bigger they are…" Hana smirked, her aura flaring.

"The bigger guns they pull out!" Hot Rod grabbed her up and jumped just as the towering combiner blasted the asphalt, sending the Autobot flying with Hana safe in his curled limbs.

"Teletran One to Rodimus and Han Prima," a voice spoke through their coms.

"Teletran, this is Hot Rod," he said, sitting Hana down and taking cover behind a large chunk of asphalt.

"Stand by, Prime Unit is in route…" Hana and Rod looked at each other with the same worried expression.

"We're boned…" they said together as they looked up and saw a red, snub-nosed semi with a group of other cars roaring down the street toward them.

_A lone soldier fighting the war_

Inside the cab of the truck, a tall, blond-headed man and a young redhead sat watching the scene before them intently. "Autobots, this is Optimus Prime," a voice spoke through the speakers of the cab.

"Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Ratchet, support Rodimus and Hana," Prime ordered, "Leave Menasor to us… Let's Roll!"

The four cars turned quickly and headed toward Hot Rod and Hana, while the truck continued to roar toward the combiner.

_Uses power and wisdom _

_From those long before _

"You ready, Brother?" Prime asked.

Ron Stoppable nodded and glanced to the 19-year-old redhead beside him. "We're up, KP."

Kim nodded and closed her eyes as her body changed first into her Autobot form before shifting again, breaking into pieces, and reforming around Ron as armor.

_Leads them on to victory _

_Lights their darkest hour_

_Their one destiny_

Rockets exploded in the undercarriage of the truck, sending it into the air and away from its trailer before it too began to shift, extending arms and legs, taking the familiar form of the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime. "Fastball Special!" Prime exclaimed before throwing the combined Ron and Kim toward the Combiner.

_Truth has its moment and right always wins_

"GIVE UP!" Ron spoke with his own and Kim's voice in unison. "This is your only warning!"

Menasor answered by swatting at them.

"We tried, Prime," Ron/Kim spoke into their com.

"Then, they give us no other option…" Optimus pulled his ion blaster.

_Prepare for the fight, let the battle begin_

The armor on Ron's arms shifted and changed with a distinct 'chi-chah-chuh-chuh-chuh' till they took the form of large blades. "HI-YAH!" Ron and Kim's voices rang out as the blades dug into Menasor's shoulders. The Decepticon cried out as the combined Kim and Ron jumped off his shoulder, dragging their blades down through its chest plate.

_Transformers_

_Defenders of truth _

_Robots who fight in disguise_

With the help of gravity, Ron/Kim dragged their twin blades all the way across the front of the Decepticon before dropping to the ground in a roll. "Finish it, OP!" they called as they dashed away.

_Transformers _

_When the battle is through _

_Only the strong will survive_

"You should have yielded," Optimus Prime said softly as he leveled his ion blaster on the open wound of the combiner. His optics solid with resolve, he pulled the trigger, the burst of ion energy barreling into the damaged Decepticon, sending the five combiners to the ground unconscious.

_Till All Are One_

"Autobots!" Optimus said as the human support unit, NEST, pulled up in large, covered-vehicle carriers. "Transform and Roll Out!" he cried out as he transformed back into his truck form.

The other Autobots did the same, and Hana started to climb into Hot Rod but gasped when a hand firmly grabbed her arm. She glanced to see her brother holding her arm and Kim standing beside him. "Kim will ride with Hot Rod," Ron said in an angry tone, "You're riding with me and Optimus."

"O-ok…" Hana ducked her head, giving a fleeting glance to Hot Rod before following Ron to the truck.

None noticed the Cybertronian bird watching from a nearby rooftop.

**KPTF2**

"Do you have any idea of what you've done?" Optimus Prime growled, pacing in the command center of Metroplex, Hot Rod standing in the center surrounded by Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Elita One. "What were you doing out there tonight?"

"Han and I just wanted to have a little fun…" Hot Rod said, avoid making optics contact with the Autobot Commander.

"Don't lie to me, Rodimus," Optimus said, getting in the smaller Autobot's face. "You knew exactly what you were doing. Do you know how long NEST and Autobot Command have been tracking the Stunticons? Do you know how many plans have been put into place, have been in the early stages of completion?"

"A few…" Hot Rod glanced down.

"Do you know how many were shot to the Pit tonight?" Optimus asked.

"A… a few?" Hot Rod stammered.

"Try all of them!" Optimus snapped.

"The Stunticons were going to kill those kids!" Hot Rod reasoned, "It just seemed like we were just letting it go on! Han and I thought…"

"Hana Stoppable," Optimus said, turning his back, "Ronald and Kimberly are dealing with her as we speak. And you didn't just put yourself and those teenagers tonight in danger… but you put HER in danger, too."

"We had it under control…" Hot Rod said lamely.

"Didn't show when we arrived, Autobot," Optimus turned back toward him. "Rodimus, you purposely disregarded Autobot protocol, engaged multiple Decepticon on your own, with a HUMAN in tow," he named off, "Had I not had Teletran One keep a scan on you, chances are you'd have been scrapped by Menasor, and Ronald would be arranging a funeral for the last of his family unit."

"I'd never let anything happen to Hana," Hot Rod snapped, his fists clinched. Then, his optics widened. "How long has Teletran been monitoring me?"

"That is not imperative," Optimus said, being careful not to look up at Elita One, who she knew was suddenly glaring at him. "What is important is that you learn to follow chain of command and protocol. I will not allow loose cannons in the Autobots."

"Not imperative?" Hot Rod's optics narrowed, "You're always spouting off about how 'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings'; I guess your son isn't sentient, huh?"

"Do NOT take that tone with me, young Autobot," Optimus growled as the two remained toe to toe. "You are to remain in your quarters until a punishment is decided. You are dismissed, Rodimus."

"Whatever…" He turned and stomped toward the exit.

"And no visitors, including Hana," Optimus called after him.

Hot Rod sent a rude human hand gesture back toward the Commander as the door closed.

"I'm going to talk to him," Elita said, walking toward the exit before turning back to her spark-mate, "And we'll talk later," she said with a threatening edge to her voice.

Optimus turned away and leaned against the railing, looking out over Metroplex.

"Prime, the kids saved a lot of lives today," Ironhide spoke up.

"I know…" Optimus sighed.

"With the Stunticons involving actual human children, there was a lot of red tape," Ironhide continued. "He saved a lot of time along with the lives…"

"I know…" Optimus closed his optics.

"He's just impulsive, just like another Autobot I used to know…" Ironhide smirked slightly. "Heck, I remember him running off on his own and taking it on himself to protect the Deceptichops' target. Then, one time he sealed everyone in and stopped a whole Decepticon attack only with himself and his human buddy…"

"I know…" Optimus pounded his fist against the railing, "I don't want him getting scrapped to learn he needs to grow up and not do everything on his own… I was lucky and the Matrix gave me a second chance. He likely won't get such a chance… I don't think Elita could handle losing him… nor could Hana… and I know I couldn't…"

"Have you told the boy this?" Ironhide asked softly.

"Yes, and we usually get derailed in an argument…" Optimus sighed, "We were so close when he was a sparkling…"

"You still are, and that's the problem…" Ironhide laughed, "Primus, Orion, he's just like you!"

"That, old friend…" Optimus smiled behind his faceplate. "Is what I'm worried about…"

**KPTF2**

"HANA LYNN STOPPABLE!" Ron called as Hana moved quickly through their apartment toward her room.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now, Ron," She said trying to dodge him.

"Well, tough, cause we need to have a pow wow right now." Ron snapped.

"Ron, maybe you should calm down first," Kim said softly.

"No, I'm dealing with this right now," He said, and Hana turned to face her elder brother.

"Alright," Hana crossed her arms, "Deal."

"I just want to know: are you suicidal or just stupid?" Ron asked, clinching his fists.

"Please, you and Kim used to jump head first in situations with giant killer robots when you were three years younger than I am." Hana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and it almost killed the both of us!" Ron shouted, "Is that what you want to happen to you?"

"Those Decepticons were killing kids, Ron," Hana yelled right back, "You expect me to sit back and wait in this nice 'safe' fort while they keep killing and you and the Autobots sit around and just talk about it?"

"We weren't talking about it, we were making plans on how to bring them down," Ron fired right back, Kim trying to get between them, "Planning away to stop them without any kids or any of our own people getting hurt!"

"Yeah? While you were you were planning on how to save yourselves, they were going to kill more last night," Hana shook her head, "What happened to you two? You used to care more about saving people than all this political bullshit!"

"You watch that mouth, young lady," Ron frowned deeply, glaring daggers at the teen. "You need to learn that if you jump in fires, you will get burned. I just pray to Yahweh it won't be the hard way!"

"Me and Roddie were handling it just fine before you guys showed up," Hana glared right back, "YOU need to learn I'm not a little kid anymore, and that I can take care of myself, AND that Hot Rod and I can take care of each other!"

"Maybe I'd treat you more like a grown-up, if you'd actually start acting like one!" Ron snapped back, "But since you're not yet, you're grounded! One month, you go to school and come straight home. No TV, no radio, no video games, only an hour of martial arts training with KP, and no Hot Rod."

"What? That's not fair!" Hana exclaimed.

"Life's not fair," Ron replied, "Get used to it."

"YOU'RE NOT MY DAD, SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" She screamed at him, tears forming in her eyes. "**I HATE YOU!**" she finished before running up the stairs to her room.

"Shit…" Ron collapsed onto the couch. "It was so much easier when she was six…"

Kim sat down beside him and placed her arm around his shoulder. "She's a teenager; ask daddy sometime about how I used to make him crazy…"

"I just wish I knew which Decepticon fired that missile…" Ron said, tears in his own eyes. "Han and I haven't been the same since Mom and Dad… I wish she didn't want to do missions… if anything ever happened to her… KP, I don't…"

"Shhh…" She hushed him, pulling him into a hug, "Hana will be fine… Hot Rod would die himself before he'd let anything hurt her. I'll talk to her in a bit, once she's had time to calm down… and you know she didn't mean that… she loves you. She always has and always will."

"I'm not so sure anymore, KP…" Ron breathed in the scent of her hair. "Maybe it's best you can't have children… cause the Ron-Man is really sucking in the daddy department…"

**KPTF2**

"Lord Megatron…" The Decepticon Commander opened his optics and turned to see Soundwave entering his chambers.

"Report," Megatron ordered softly.

"Lazerbeak reports the Stunticons were defeated and captured by the Autobots and their human allies," Soundwave replied, "They were restrained and loaded into trucks by the humans. Lazerbeak followed them till they entered the secured sector around Metroplex."

"Captured and taken to the Autobot City…" Megatron growled and leaned forward, his face twisted into a smile. "Things are going according to my plan…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Song credit: Stan Bush - "Till All Are One"

A/N: The Cybertronian War continues on earth as Ron, Kim, Optimus Prime, and Elita One face trouble both on and off the battlefield. More to come…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: this chapter includes Lady Antebellum's song "I Was Here" (which is Hana's theme on my "Kim Possible Transformed 2 Unofficial Soundtrack")**_

**Kim Possible: TransFormed 2**

**Chapter 2: I Was Here **

_**Cybertron**_

A blue Autobot vehicle roared through the devastated streets of the ruins that once was the Autobot capitol. "This is Chromia to Autobot Command! Chromia to Autobot Command, I've got precious cargo and Seekers on my aft. Request assistance!" She yelled through her com system as she zigzagged to dodge the fliers firing at her from above.

A moment later a white car-carrier roared from a broken bridge, flying through the air toward the twin fighter jets. In mid-flight, it transformed into a towering Autobot. Twin blades extended from his arms as he went toward the unsuspecting Decepticons, slicing them both in half before landing behind Chromia. "Were they the only ones bothering you, Chromia?" Ultra Magnus asked, glancing back as the fem transformed into her Autobot form.

"As far as I know," Chromia glanced back, "We have to hurry, I need to speak with you and the rest of the council and contact Optimus Prime."

"What's got you so rattled?" Magnus asked with concern.

"It's big, really, really big…" Chromia shook her head. "As in we either come out on top within the week or go extinct big…"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ultra Magnus asked as the two transformed and took off down the damaged road.

Magnus led the fem straight through Autobot controlled territory to the Trion Council chamber, the pair transformed and entered finding Alpha Trion and the other Council member Kup waiting.

Ultra Magnus took his seat beside Alpha Trion and a hologram of Optimus Prime before the council. "You said this was important, Ultra Magnus," Optimus asked, glancing to his old friend.

"I will give the floor to Chromia, Optimus," Ultra Magnus motioned to the fem, who stepped up toward the Autobot leadership. "She is a member of the Cybertronian Geographical and Archeological Team."

"Um… Optimus Prime, sir, respected members of the Council…" Chromia said nervously as she stopped before them. "A few weeks ago we started noticing some odd readings from inside Cybertron. It took us a long time to really isolate the location and we still haven't found the exact source but… but it's deep, and we theorize it's the actual core of the planet."

"What do you mean by odd readings?" Alpha Trion asked as Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Well… let me just show you what we've discovered…" Chromia said opening a compartment and pulled out a large energy cube, filled with an iridescent fluid. Optimus' optics widened as the three members of the Council shot to their feet.

"Chromia, where did you find that?" Optimus asked, his hologram approaching her.

"I gathered it myself, sir," Chromia smiled, "Cybertron… Cybertron's core… we don't know how much or how long it will last, but… but Cybertron is producing its own energon again."

"Incredible… but we don't know enough to determine if this is a good or bad thing," Optimus noted, "Excellent work, Chromia, you and your team are to be commended… as is Ironhide for suggesting you for the assignment."

"I… I thank you, Sir," Chromia saluted.

"Keep us updated, Autobot," Optimus turned to Ultra Magnus, "Send reinforcements with Chromia to secure the sight they discovered the energon."

"Yes, sir," Ultra Magnus nodded, saluting the Prime. "Council out. Till All Are One."

"Till All Are One," Optimus replied as the holograph faded and he turned toward Ironhide. "Thoughts, old friend?"

"This could end the war or make it hundred times worse," Ironhide uncrossed his arms and stood up. "Either way, worth looking very closely at."

"Exactly," Optimus nodded, "I'm going to send Kim and Ron along with Blaster's drones to Cybertron to inspect it. They can fit into places we can't."

"Good idea," Ironhide nodded.

"And I'll send Hot Rod with them as well," Optimus turned away from his lieutenant. "He… needs to see the home world."

"Right, you're not bullshitting me, Prime, and I know you won't be able to bullshit your boy," Ironhide stated, "You're sending him as punishment. Granted the only thing that really gets him is splitting him and Han up, but you know this is gonna make him even more pissed at you."

"I'd rather to see him grow into adulthood hating me and all I stand for than to see him scrapped," Optimus said, lowering his head.

"Can I offer a suggestion, Orion?" Ironhide said, touching his shoulder, "TALK to the boy."

"I have. You know I have," Optimus shook his head.

"No, you've talked at him, and given him orders as the Prime," Ironhide argued, "You haven't been his dad since he took his adult alternate form."

"I… all I said is there's very nice models of trucks…" Optimus replied lamely.

"Yeah, but Hana doesn't like trucks," Ironhide laughed.

"Look, Prime," Ironhide said as the two Autobots exited the com room. "He's gonna be a hero. He has that in his spark. There's no escaping it. He's not only the son of a hero, but he grew up watching you lead us through suicide missions. Sooner you accept it, the sooner you two will start getting along."

"I… I know…" Optimus looked up and saw Elita One leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and glaring directly at him. "Speaking of suicide missions…"

"Wanna go ahead and pass me the Matrix?" Ironhide grinned at his friend.

-KPTF-

Kim sighed as she stood before the bedroom door in their apartment. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation, and had already made an hour long phone call with her mother on what she could say and what she shouldn't. After Starscream, Kim didn't believe she'd ever be a mother. She'd given up on having situations like this. Heck, she'd given up on having a normal life by Ron's side. Ron changed her mind on that. Then the Decepticons changed things on the other. One missile attack not even a year after they joined the Autobots Ron and Hana's lives were shattered.

Kim took them both into her arms, and helped them through the most painful event they had faced yet. She and Ron grew closer than ever, and they both became parents for the sweet yet lost little girl.

Yet, nothing they could do could make Hana smile again. At least not until Elita-One gave birth. Cybertronian birth was very different than human. Optimus and Elita's sparks combined and formed a third, and once it was ready it was placed in a protoform matrix. Few weeks later a sparkling was born. Normally the parents are the first to see the sparkling, but ever the curious little ninja; Hana jumped up and was the first being their sparkling ever met. The bond was instantaneous both ways.

"Hi," Hana smiled at the adult-human-sized Autobot. "What's your name?"

The sparkling blinked its optics and look to his parents. Elita glanced to Optimus and they nodded. "His name is Rodimus." Elita said softly.

"Rodimus?" Hana blinked, "I'm gonna call you Hot Rod!" She beamed at the sparkling, who matched her smile right back. "My name's Hana, and we're gonna be pals like my brother and Kimmie!"

Her words were almost prophetic as the two were never seen apart since. Kim thought they made a cute couple, but Ron, ever the protective older brother, showed more than a few signs of protectiveness toward Hana and a hint or two of jealousy toward her bond with Hot Rod.

Kim shook her head, clearing her mind before she knocked on the door. "Hana, sweetie?"

"Door's unlocked," Hana grumbled from inside the room, "Would it matter if I told you not to come in?"

Kim opened the door and walked inside. "I know you're mad," Kim said as she gently padded into the room. Hana was laying on her belly on the bed, her arms crossed under her chin and her legs absentmindedly kicking.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Hana said, "I'm almost a grown woman. But Ron's always going to see me as the lil' baby he needs to protect."

Hana sniffled slightly, "Sometimes I wonder if he even sees me as his sister, or am I just the Han: the thing Master Sensei ordered him to protect with his life?"

"Hana, Ron loves you," Kim sat down on the bed. "You are the most important thing in his life."

"Then why isn't ever proud of anything I do?" Hana closed her eyes tight as tears sprang to the corners. "Everything I do, he gets mad, and then I get mad back… and we start yelling… I don't want to yell anymore, Kim…"

"You two are just too much alike," Kim laid down on her back beside her. "That's the problem. And he gets mad because you do insane things like he and I used to do and it scares him."

"Why?" Hana looked over at the redhead.

"Hana, Ron and I were lucky a lot of years but we didn't exactly come out of it without scars," Kim held up a hand, looking at it as she transformed that part of her body into its Cybertronian form. "He's been hurt… a lot, even before we started fighting Decepticons. He's ok with that. But you and me… if something happened to us, he'd die."

"I guess I can understand that…" Hana rolled onto her back, sliding over to cuddle slightly with the older redhead. "But what's his issue with me and Roddie?"

"That scares him even more," Kim mused, looking at Hana's ceiling, "You see, when a girl falls in love that's a sign that she's grown up, and when girls grow up into women their fathers and older brothers sometimes feel that they're going to leave them behind… that they don't need them anymore."

"That's stupid," Hana snorted, "He can't get rid of me that easy… and on top of that… Ron thinks I'm in love with Hot Rod?" Kim quirked an eyebrow. "Not you too! Hot Rod's my best friend!"

Kim was about to comment when they heard a knock on the door. "We're both naked!" Hana yelled toward the door.

"Like I haven't seen you both," Ron said as he walked in, smiling slightly at the bluff.

"Number one: ew," Hana sat up, "number two: Eww!" she hopped off the bed and pranced toward her brother. "And number three: I don't hate you," she threw her arms around Ron and buried her face in his chest, "you're overprotective and annoying… but I love you."

Ron gulped loudly, and glanced at Kim. 'Uh oh…' Kim thought as Ron awkwardly hugged his sister. "Love you too, Sis…" Ron whispered, before glancing back to Kim again. "Optimus just called. We have a new mission."

"What's the sitch?" Kim and Hana said in unison.

"Kim and I are going to Cybertron," Ron said, avoiding Hana's eyes. "We'll be gone for a few weeks… maybe a month… We're leading an exploration. Blaster's drones, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Arcee and… Hot Rod will be accompanying us."

"WHAT?" Hana jumped away from Ron as if he burned her. "You and Prime did this, didn't you?" Hana's eyes blazed as she glared at her older brother.

"This came from OP and the Autobot Council," Ron held up his hands defensively.

"Yeah, bet they really had to twist your arm," Hana narrowed her eyes.

"Look, Hana, they found Energon on Cybertron. There shouldn't be anymore Energon there. Optimus wants his best to check it out. That's Hot Rod." Ron defended.

"Oh, Ok, so I'm just a plucky little girl that gets in the way?" Hana fired back.

"Don't put words in my mouth…" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Hana, why don't you go find Hot Rod and spend some time with him before we have to leave for Cybertron?" Kim stepped between them.

"But she's…" Ron turned to his lover.

"Is going to be without her BF for almost a month," Kim finished for him with a glare.

"Fine but I expect you back by nine tonight," Ron said, his jaw twitching.

"Make that ten," Kim replied, holding Ron's glare.

Hana glanced between them before grabbing her bag and walked from the room awkwardly. Kim and Ron remained silent till they heard the front door close. "You can't keep undermining me, Kim," Ron frowned.

"And you can't keep smothering her," Kim shook her head.

"I'm not smothering her, I'm trying to keep her alive," Ron fired back louder than he intended.

"In a glass case is not alive!" Kim held out her arms, "The more you try to hold on the easier it'll be for her to slide farther through your fingers and as soon as she can she will run and we'll lose her. And I swear to all things on Earth and Cybertron I will not let you push her away from us!"

"I'm just supposed to be her brother, I didn't sign up to be her dad. I'm not your dad, Kim, hell, I'm not even MY dad!" Ron shook his head turning his back.

"Well, you're going to have to man up, because you're all she's got," Kim said, crossing her arms.

Neither of them knew she was waiting by the door listening. She glanced up at her bedroom door, her lower lip trembling slightly before she silently exited through the door.

-KPTF-

Hot Rod set on the observation deck of Autobot City, his legs dangling off the side as he looked at the sitting sun. "You packed up and ready to go?" Hana asked as she walked out toward her best friend.

"Beginning to think enlisting in the Autobots was a mistake… maybe I should have remained a civilian drone," Hot Rod said as Hana sat down next to him. "But… Finally getting a big mission! Get to see Cybertron, fight alongside the legendary Team Possible... crawl through tunnels…"

"I don't like not being able to watch your back…" Hana whispered, looking down at her lap. "I don't want…"

"Han?" Hot Rod glanced down at his childhood friend.

"I just… the Decepticons took mom and dad… I don't want them to take you too…" Hana looked up at him fearfully.

"I'll be fine," Hot Rod said with a smile, "Besides we're just looking at something new that's popped up. Doubt we'll even see combat."

"If you do," Hana stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "I know we like to do things crazy, but that's us together. You be careful, and do exactly like Ron and Kim say. They've done this thing a long time."

"I'll be careful, I promise," Hot Rod looked up at the setting sun, "To be honest, I'm a little excited."

"Huh?" Hana leaned against his leg and looked up curiously.

"I've never worked this closely to Kim and Ron, in a mission anyway," Hot Rod said, a smile growing on his face, "All the stories you used to tell me about them… I have to admit they're kinda my heroes."

"Oh…" Hana glanced away.

"Hey, let's not spend our last night for a month sulking," Hot Rod shot to his feet, almost knocking his best friend over. "Let's… do something crazy."

"Like what?" Hana tilted her head, but yelped when Hot Rod scooped her up in his arms.

"Let's Roll Out!" He said taking a flying leap off the observation deck.

_You will notice me_

_I'll be leaving my mark_

The two fell from the tall observatory, insane grins plastered on both of their faces as Hana was held protectively in Hot Rod's arms.

_Like initials carved in an old oak tree_

_You wait and see_

Hot Rod twisted and shifted as he let Hana go into free fall. She laughed as she held out her arms and spun into the air as her friend changed his Lamborghini form. The top folded back as they fell together and she landed safely in the driver's seat with a slight 'humph' as the air escaped her from the impact.

His engine screamed as his back tires spun in the air as they fell toward the ground.

_Maybe I'll write like Twain wrote_

_Maybe I'll paint like Van Gogh _

_Cure the common cold_

_I don't know_

Hana yelled with joy as they fell fast and hard. They finally hit the ground with a loud thud followed by Hot Rod's tires screaming and smoke bellowed from the lack of traction. "LET'S BURN RUBBER!" Hana cheered as they rocketed forward.

_But I'm ready to start_

_Cause I know in my heart…_

Two Autobots had to jump out of the way as they tore through the road out of Autobot City_. _

_I want to do something that matters_

_Say something different _

_Something that sits the whole world on its ear_

"Take the wheel, Hana!" Hot Rod said as the peddles and wheel became loose in Hana's hands and feet. Hana's smile grew wider as she could feel her best friend's power in her hands. Few Autobots were willing to do this for their human friends, submitting control. The only other Autobot/Human team that acted like this that she could think of was Optimus Prime and her big brother.

_I want to do something better_

_With the time I've been given_

"We're going toward Dead Man Canyon," Hana noted the road they were on.

"Ayup," Hot Rod replied through the radio. "We're going to jump it."

_And I want to try_

_To touch a few hearts in this life_

"No one's ever jumped it," Hana said in a mix of excitement and fear.

"Time to fix that," Hana could hear the smile in her best friend's voice.

"Let's," She said, tightening her grip on the wheel and shifting into high gear and pushing the gas.

_And I know that I will do more than pass through this life_

Hana's brown eyes burned with determination as she pushed the gas all the way, Hot Rod's engine screamed as they sped faster and faster, the speedometer's needle pushed into the dash.

"Even Kim's never done this," Hana said, gritting her teeth as they left the road and sped toward the edge.

She screamed as they left the ground and flew into the air over the canyon.

_And I'll leave nothing less…_

A moment of fear sped through her as she saw they were not arching right. "Not gonna make it… not gonna make it…" She whispered and gasped when Hot Rod retook control. She was thrown from the car as Hot Rod began to transform again. "WHOOOOOO!" She yelled in excitement as they flew through air.

Once Hot Rod was fully in his Autobot form he grabbed Hana and held her close with one hand, while with the other he brandished his tri-blasters, firing a series of blasts to the canyon wall. "Yeah, we are!" He said as he spun and kick jumped off the canyon walls, making their way down, both Autobot and human laughing hysterically.

_Than something that says… _

Once they hit the bottom he sat her down and they looked up at the canyon wall. "Your handwriting is getting better, Buddy," Hana said, patting Hot Rod's leg.

"We'll make the jump someday, Hana, You can bet on it. But that'll work for now," Hot Rod said, crossing his arms as they admired their handy work: blasted into the wall of the canyon were the words 'Hana and Hot Rod were here'.

"_I Was Here"_

**To Be Continued… **

Next Chapter: **The Fallen**


End file.
